


Moonberry Juice

by planetundersiege



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Allergies, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Funny, Moonberry juice, Pre Relationship, Rayllum, Raylum, Season 1, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 07:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16404308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: The gang is hungry, Rayla takes out the moonberry juice.





	Moonberry Juice

Callum and Ezran both heard how their stomachs were growling, making loud sounds that echoed. They were so hungry, and had no food, since they had left the bread in a hurry. Rayla looked at the two humans, concerned.

“Are you guys okay?”

Callum just shook his head, while Ezran groaned.

“We’re hungry.”

Hungry?

What could Rayla do? They had no food, but… yes! Of course. Why didn’t she think about that before? Today they could be fed.

Not even a second later, Rayla quickly looked through her packing, until she grasped the cold glas surface of the bottle, showing it to the boys. It was full with a red liquid, moonberry juice, it had exactly the right kind of nutrient.

“Here, drink this?”

She saw how Callum took a step back, looking, shocked? Why?

“We don’t drink that.”

“What?”

“Blood, we don’t drink blood.”

Oh.

Of course there were misconceptions about elves, of course.

“It’s not blood. It’s moonberry juice, it has enough nutrient to get us running for a while.”

“Well, that’s even worse.”

“What?”

Now it was Ezran’s turn to speak.

“Callum’s allergic to moonberries. Really allergic.”

Oh.

“Well.” Rayla began. “To bad cuteness doesn’t give any energy because they Callum would never be tired.”

“What?”

“I said nothing.”


End file.
